First Grade Through High School
by That's Adorkable
Summary: Jack and Kim go through amazing adventures in elementary, middle and high school. Kick will happen. Very first story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hi fanfiction readers. this is my very first story so please go easy on me. criticism is enjoyed and hater messages don't bother me. So here is my first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It just the plot**

A six year old Jack walks into his first day of first grade at Seaford Elementary school, but it is in the middle of the year. See his family got transferred to Seaford because of his dads job.

When he walks in the teacher tells the class they have a new student. He is told to sit next to Kim Crawford, who raises her hand while doodling in her notebook.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Mrs. Smith** (The teacher) **tells me to sit next to a girl named Kim. "Kim please raise your hand. It is free time so you an do what ever you want sweetie." Mrs. Smith says. Kim raised her hand still not noticing me. I walk up to my desk and see that her backpack is on my seat. " Hi I'm Jack. Ummm can you move you backpack please." "What, oh sure I'm Kim by the way." she says while holding her hand out gesturing for me to shake it. "I'm Jack" I say while shaking her hand. "Your probably going to be sitting here for the rest of the year, so I'll tell you what I like doing. I like playing football, soccer, karate, skateboarding, snowboarding and drawing as you can see." Kim says whilst holding up a awesome drawing of somebody skating. "I like most sports, karate and sometimes I draw."

**Kim's P.O.V.**

"I can already tell we are going to be great friends." I say to Jack. He still seems to be interested in my drawing. "Do you want it?" I asked. "What?" "Do you want the drawing?" "No, no you keep it. It is a wonderful drawing." he says but I can tell he wants it.

I hear the bell ring and it's lunch/recess. "Hey jack it is lunch/recess right now. you can hang out with me and my friends just wait for me by the door okay?" "Okay" he says. I put a note on my drawing then put it in Jack's bag. I walk to the cafeteria with Jack. "Hey Jerry, Milton and Grace. This is Jack. Jack this is Jerry, Milton and Grace. During lunch and recess we just talked.

The rest of the day went by fast. Pretty soon it was time to go. Jerry, Milton and Grace carpool and I walk. "Hey Jack do you walk home?" "Yea, do you?" "Yup." I said while popping the p.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Kim and I just talked until I realized I needed to find a dojo to train in. I'm a red belt in karate. "Wait Kim." She stopped dead in her tracks. "Aw man don't tell me you forgot to take a turn, so you don't know where in the world you are? she said. "What, no. I was going to ask you if you know any karate dojos around here?" I said. "Oh yea I go to a dojo called Bobby Wasabi. I'm a red belt." she said quite proud of herself. "Really I am too!"

For the rest of the way home we talk about karate. When I got in front of my house I told her this is my house. "Oh my brownies really?" she said really happy. "Yea, my family moved he-" "This is so cool we are neighbors" Kim said cutting me off.

"Okay well I gotta go now. See you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow" Kim yelled while running up her driveway.

"Hey mom I'm home." I say as I walk into the kitchen. Nobody responded back. I see a sticky note on the table. It says:

_Dear Jack, _

_I have to set up my office at work. Y__our sister and brother will be home at 3:30. A snack is in the fridge and do your homework. Dad and I will be home around the same time. _

_Love Mom_

Well I don't have homework, but I do have a few things for mom and dad to sign. I opened my bag and I saw Kim's drawing with a note on it. It said:

_Dear Jack,_

_I know you said you didn't want it but I can tell you did._

_from your good friend even though we just met,_

_Kim_

Gosh Kim really is a good friend even though we did just meet.

**So how was it. Was it good, bad, in the middle. R****eview please**

**P.S. Eat more candy it's great**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and Jack and Kim's siblings**

**Time skip to the weekend**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I walked up to the Jack's house and rang the doorbell. "Hi is jack home?" I asked a girl who looks like she is about thirteen. "Um yea let me call him. Jack Somebody is here to see you. By the way I'm Jack's sister Ali." "Nice to meet you Ali. I'm Kim. I live next door."

Just as I finished talking to Ali, Jack came down the stairs. "Oh hey Kim. Whatcha up to." Jack said. "Oh nothing I was just going to ask you if you want to go to my family picnic in the park."

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Okay sure, just let me ask." I didn't hear a response because I ran to the kitchen as fast as I could. "Hey mom, can I go to a friends picnic in the park?" "And who is this friend. Have I meet him?" my mom said "Actually it's a she and she is our neighbor." "Okay just be care-". "YES. thanks mom oh and I'll be careful."

"Kim, Kim my mom said yes. When are we going." "Right now. Hurry we don't want to be late." Kim said not even letting me say anything before pulling me out the door.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

We ran all the way to the park. The park was like a ten minute walk, but if you run It only takes you five minutes. I think I ran past my family, but I don't know I was only paying attention to the park. "Jack, did you see my family on the way here?" "Yea. I tried telling you but you just kept running." "Okay do you want to play hide and go seek while we are waiting?" "Sure why not."

"Okay Jack, you count to twenty and I'll hide." "Okay. 1,2,3,4,5,6..." I think I'll hide in the trees. I am an amazingly fast tree climber. My mom is always saying I'm half monkey. "15,16,17,18,19,20 ready or not here I come." I here Jack say. I can see him looking around like an idiot. It makes me laugh and I think jack heard me. Now we are just joking around because he knows where I am. I think this kid watches to much TV because I heard him say "Red Robin" "Yum" what I just had to say it.

I climb down the tree because there is no use of me hiding there anymore. "Kim." I look around to see yelled my name. I see my mom waving her hands franticly. "Come on Jack my family is here now. Lets go eat. I'm SO hungry." We run down the hill towards my family. "Hey everybody this is Jack. Jack this is my mom Kelly, my dad Ryan, my older brother Brenin and older sister Jessica."

After lunch, we just laid there talking and telling each other what some clouds looked like. Soon enough the sky became filled with stars. "Kim, Jack I think we should go now. It's getting late." my mom said. We picked up our stuff and started to walk home. "Okay bye Jack see you at school." "Bye Kim see you at school."

**Jack's P.O.V.**

As I walked through the door my mom asked my if the picnic was fun. "Yes it was, but right now I'm going to go to sleep." I just figured out that my room and Kim's room are right across from each other. I get a notebook and a marker. Kim sees me and gets a notebook and a marker too. "Hey Kim I just saw your face plant onto your bed" I wrote. She wrote back "Ha ha very funny. I'm just really tired." "Okay well want to walk to school tomorrow together?" I wrote. "Sure. I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight." "Night Kim see you tomorrow."

**That is the end of chapter 2. thanks for reading it. Review tell me how good or bad I did.**

**P.S. EAT MORE CANDY. IT'S SOO GOOD FOR YOU**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'll be going to my dad's house for two weeks and I don't have a computer there. This doesn't mean I wont update for two weeks though. Oh and since this story is first - high I will do two chapters for elementary, three sometimes four for middle and high school. there will be a lot of time skips. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's.**

**Time skip to the end of summer break**

**Jack's P.O.V. **

During summer I found out that Kim has two older sisters and one brother. Sam, Jessica, and Brenin. (**In order to oldest to youngest.)** Kim is an awesome skateboarder. She also hates when people call her Kimmy and the color pink. Oh and I also learned to never play hide and seek with her because she hides in really good spots.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I learned a few things about Jack. One, he has two brothers and one sister. Jason, Chris, and Ali. All older than him just like me. I also learned to never play tag with him. He is way to fast.

Right now I am at Jack's house. His family is always teasing us about how cute we look together like as a couple. "Come on guys we aren't a couple. We're only seven. Mom won't even let Ali have a boyfriend. Oh and by the way Ali we all know you are dating somebody." Jack says. Ali just walks away blushing.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Ali just walked away blushing. That means a job well done for me. "Haha Ali went all tomato on you. Good job bro." Chris said while high fiving me. My brothers left us alone after that." Hey Kim, want to sleep over?" I asked. "Sure, just let me ask." We walked over to her house.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

We walked over to my house and I knocked on the door. "Hey mom can i sleep over at Jack's." I asked. "I don't Know" "Please, please PLEASE. pretty please with a cherry on top." Jack and I pleaded. My mom looked at us then said "Oh okay. Just Kim you have to get ready now." "Okay thanks mom. Bye Jack see you later." i said.

I took a shower and started to pack. I put my PJ's in there, a couple movies, my clothes for tomorrow, and a hair brush. I was all ready to go. I ran down the stairs to tell my mom bye. "Bye mom I'll see you tomorrow." "Okay sweetie have fun." my mom said. I walked up to Jacks house. Before I could knock on the door, Jack opened it.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Kim has a smile on her face. I can tell she is going to ask me something. "You were watching me from your window weren't you." She says smirking. I just looked away and blushed. "So what are we going to do?" she asked. "I don't know. Want to play in the backyard?" "Sure", Kim said.

We went to the backyard. I forgot to tell her we had a dog. "Oh my gosh, are you okay." i asked. "Yea that was fun. What's your dogs name?" Kim asked. "Her name is Susan. I'm so sorry i didn't know she was going to jump on you." "It's okay. She is cute." she said. "Want to go on the trampoline?" "sure." We ran to the trampoline. She jumped on first. She went supper high and did a front flip. "Wow how did you do that. It was really cool." I asked. "I do gymnastics." she said.

"Kids, it's time to go inside." My mom said. "Okay. Hey Kim want to watch a movie." I asked. "Sure. I brought some movies." Kim said.

**That's the end of this chapter hoped you liked it. Review please **

**P.S. Eat carrots they are good for you. Just kidding eat more CANDY!**


	4. Authors note sorry

I am really sorry for not updating in the longest time, but i got kinda busy. The next chapter will probably come out in a week or two. Again really sorry for not updating. Has anyone tried freezing grapes. It is really good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya guys im back. I'm so sorry that i haven't posted anything in a while. This grade will be a three part. They are now in second grade. Onto the story**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I knocked on Kim's door . "hey Kim" " Hey Jack. Just come in i still have to change. So just wait for me. I'll be down in a few minutes." She ran upstairs to get dressed. I saw some pictures hanging by the stairs. They were baby pictures of Kim's family. I saw a very funny picture of Kim. I think I should tease her about it when we are walking. I checked the time to see that we needed to leave now. "Kim we need to go or else we're going to be late for our first day of school." I said while knocking on her door. "Okay I'm ready. Lets go" she said opening her door. While we were walking, I asked her about the baby picture i saw. "Dude, i was a baby. I probably saw brownies or something i wanted and i couldn't have it."

**Kim's P.O.V.**

We were in front of the school and i couldn't find anyone. "Where are our friends" I asked. "I don't know. Lets go find them." Jack said. We were trying to find them for about five minutes until I saw Grace's brown hair. "She is right there." I said pointing to Grace. Then she vanished. "Jack you realize what they are trying to do right. they're playing hide and go seek and we are it." I told him that and he smirks. "How about we prank them. Okay so we need to split up. Remember that watch i gave you, it has a walkie-talkie in it. I'm wearing mine and you are too. Lets go."

We split up and almost immediately i see Grace hiding behind a tree trying to find me and Jack.

"I found her Jack. What do you want me to do?" I ask into the watch. I get a response from Jack.

"Try to go behind her and just wait for me. Where are you." Jack replied

"I'm by the playground. Wait... MAYDAY. I REPEAT MAYDAY. AHHHHH SHE SEES ME. HELP."I say running away from Grace.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Wait Kim, where are you?." i asked her

Right after I said that into the watch i see Kim run pass me followed by Grace. Never mind i think. Then Jerry pops out of no where screaming boo. Out of instinct i tried punching him, but luckily he ducked just in time.

"dude what was that for?"

" Sorry it was just out of instinct."

**Kim's P.O.V.**

"Grace stop chasing me."

"Not happening Kim i heard you and jack. You were going to scare me!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just stop cha-ahhhhhhhhh."

I fell then Grace fell on me. We started laughing so much we had tears.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I saw Grace fall onto Kim, so i ran over to them.

"You alright there, Kim?"

"Yeah I think so, why?"

"Oh I don't know, you're looking a little pancake-ish." **(shout out to anyone who guesses the episode that came from)**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

The bell rang right after Jack made his little joke. Bye grace I'll see you later. Come on Jack lets go meet our new teacher."

** Time skip to recess** **still in Kim's P.O.V.**

"Hey Grace and Jerry. Want to play hide and go seek with me and Jack?" They nodded yes. "Okay i want to be it first. I'll count to twenty . Okay ready set go."

**Again sooooo sorry i didn't update in so long. Please review and remember whoever guesses the episode right gets a shout out. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me i could use them for future chapters.**

**P.S. Eat more candy **

**P.S.S. My friend made a ps3 and X-box clan for call of duty 2. It is called Toxic. Youtube is Toxic HQ by toxic rising. Twitter is ToxicXXGaming. If you do decide to ask to join, say it was arcane81's idea. Thanks see you later.**


End file.
